


Oscuridad

by Chunnies



Series: Retos Shinkivariables [9]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23638708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chunnies/pseuds/Chunnies
Summary: A Junsu le gusta la oscuridad
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Kim Jaejoong/Kim Junsu (JYJ)/Park Yoochun
Series: Retos Shinkivariables [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670668
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Oscuridad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missginni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missginni/gifts).



> Espero que te guste...

Junsu se siente cómodo en la oscuridad. Probablemente porque siempre está rodeado de focos, flashes, luces brillantes de neón, destellos de nada que jamás se convierten en todo. Tanta luz, tanta claridad, sin reservas, sin un lugar propio, sin la calma esa que dicen viene después de la tempestad y él jamas la encuentra.

Por eso, en lo oscuro, se siente mejor y sonríe, porque da igual cerrar los ojos o abrirlos, todo es negro. Y le gusta. Porque está el y la oscuridad, los dos solos, conversando en silencio, contando cosas que no pueden ni deben salir a la luz. 

Yoochun entra en la habitación, no enciende la luz, sabe del romance de Junsu con lo negro, y que los dolores son menos sin lámparas que los dibujen para hacerlos reales. Un atisbo de luz, para espantar sus demonios personales, los que acechan y no piden permiso, ni perdón. Pero a los que derrota cada día.

Yoochun prefiere velas, quedarse en penumbra, pero si es con Junsu admite tanto negro sin rechistar. 

Así que se acuesta a su lado y le coge de la mano, y su voz profunda y hoy más ronca de lo normal, tararea cualquier melodia, probablemente para que Junsu y la oscuridad, además de hablar puedan bailar un rato. 

Yunho se asoma y un débil atisbo de luz se cuela en la habitación, Junsu en un gesto rápido le invita a entrar. Cierra deprisa y se acuesta su lado, se miran, pero claro no se ven, aún así los dos saben. A Yunho la oscuridad le asusta, aprende a luchar cuando Junsu le cuenta lo suyo con la oscuridad, así que la curiosidad se alía con los celos y quiere conocer eso que ayuda y reconforta a su Junsu. Con el tiempo, descubre que no quiere hablar con la oscuridad, pero si se deja abrazar, en esos días derrotados cuando nada sale bien y todo se tuerce, cuando, a pesar de lo que cuentan las peliculas, encuentra consuelo en la luz apagada y las respiraciones pausadas de los otros tres.

Jaejoong no se asoma, no es hombre de llamar a la puerta, y menos si es la de alguno de sus compañeros, entra, cierra la puerta y se cuela entre Junsu y Yoochun, besa a todos y de distinta manera, puede distinguirlos en la bendita oscuridad que les acoge. 

Siente manos suaves, fuertes, delicadas, la precisión de una caricia o los besos lentos, húmedos que llenan la oscuridad de gemidos. Jaejoong puede reconocer cada respiración, tantas noches velando sueños o dejando que le arranquen de las pesadillas los convierten en expertos, el entrenamiento perfecto para la oscuridad, para robarle besos, caricias, gracias o perdones, para acurrucarse sin que nada les turbe, sin que la maldita luz le cuente al mundo lo que de verdad sucede en la oscuridad.


End file.
